1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide bush mounted on an automatic lathe to support a rodlike workpiece for rotation and axial sliding at a position near a cutting tool (cutter), and a method of forming a hard carbon film over the inner surface of the guide bush to be in sliding contact with the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guide bushes mounted on the column of an automatic lathe to hold a rodlike workpiece for rotation at a position near a cutting tool are classified into rotary guide bushes and stationary guide bushes. A rotary guide bush rotates together with a workpiece and holds the workpiece for axial sliding. A stationary guide bush remains stationary and holds a workpiece for rotation and axial sliding.
A guide bush of either type has a portion having a taper outer surface provided with slits to make the same portion elastic, a threaded portion to hold the guide bush on the column, and an inner surface for holding a workpiece. The inner surface always in sliding contact with a workpiece is liable to be worn and, particularly, the inner surface of a stationary guide bush is worn rapidly.
A guide bush proposed in JP-A No. 4-141303 has an inner surface to be in sliding contact with a workpiece, which slides and rotates on the inner surface, attached with a cemented carbide (superhard alloy sleeve) or a ceramic material attached to the inner surface by brazing or the like.
When the inner surface of a guide bush is attached with a cemented carbide or a ceramic material excellent in intensity and heat resistance, the wear of the inner surface of the guide bush can be reduced to some extent.
However, when the workpiece is subjected to heavy machining on an automatic lathe, in which the depth of cut is large and the cutting speed is high, the workpiece is damaged or seizing occurs due to decrease in the diametrical clearance between the guide bush and the workpiece even if the inner surface of the guide bush is attached with a cemented carbide or a ceramic material, because the cemented carbide and the ceramic material have comparatively a large coefficient of friction and a low thermal conductivity. Therefore, it has been difficult to increase the depth of cut and cutting speed.
The stationary guide bush has advantages that a workpiece can be accurately machined in a high roundness because the workpiece can be held so that its axis may not run out, less noise is generated, the automatic lathe may be of a simple, compact construction.
However, the inner surface of the stationary guide bush is worn far more rapidly than that of the rotary guide bush and hence it is more difficult to increase depth of cut and cutting speed when the stationary guide bush is employed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guide bush capable of solving such problems, having an inner surface to be in contact with a workpiece, having improved wear resistance, and capable of enabling an automatic lathe to machine a workpiece at an increased depth of cut and an increased cutting speed without damaging the workpiece or causing seizure between the guide bush and the workpiece. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of efficiently manufacturing such a guide bush.